


The Devil's Tongue

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Consensual Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I Don't Even Know, I blame my friends, Kylo Ren Has a better chance at redemption than I do, Kylo and Hux get off on blood tbh, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychopaths In Love, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut, hux puts out a cigarette on himself, just a bit, kind of, sin - Freeform, this is really just garbage, very mild self harm, we're beyond 'I'm sorry'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is anxious and in need of a cigarette. Kylo is in the way, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Devil's Tongue" By Envy on The Coast 
> 
> _Remember when, under the overhang,_  
>  _You smoked your brand and I stayed quiet_  
>  _As the ashes burnt my hand?_  
>  \- "On Deaf Ears we Ride Tonight", Crash Romeo
> 
>  _I'm sinking like a stone in the sea._  
>  _I'm burning like a bridge for your body._  
>  -"Tautou", Brand New  
>    
> So this is a prompt that got a bit out of hand?  
> the prompt was:
>
>> Hux scraping his knuckle when he’s out for a cigarette and when he’s finished with it, he puts it out on the wound, self-cauterizing it. Kylo just staring with wide eyes bc fucking hell Hux just put a bacta patch on it. Kylo kissing over the ever so slightly charred flesh bc that looks like it hurt so he better be that “cute boyfriend” he’s heard stories about and make it feel better.  
> 
> 
>   
> So this is for [Kylo Hux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux)  
> 

The air is frigid on Starkiller Base.

Cold and unrelenting wind howling ominously, rustling snow from the ground and whipping it into miniature tornados that swirled around the arctic tundra, only interrupted by the solid wall of black-green trees. General Hux stands on one of many balconies on the mostly complete base and looks out over the expanse of snow, reveling in the calm stillness and admiring the surface of the vast machine, hidden within the bowels of the frozen planet. If he concentrates, he imagines he can almost feel the phantom awareness of the intricate spider web of tubing that connected reactor cores to one another and to the various structural complexes. Hux shivers despite his great coat and gloves, absently as though the cold were merely an after thought—a minor nuisance at best.

His skin was itching, his whole being on edge; as if his skin were too tightly stretched over his bones, waiting for the most advantageous moment to fracture and break through the flimsy veil of tissue.

General Hux had not had a project of this magnitude before in his entire career. This— _his—_ Starkiller was like nothing the galaxy had seen before, it rivalled and surpassed the Deathstar in both its reincarnations and took far less time to build due to most of the infrastructural foundations being readily available. General Hux was anxiously awaiting the completion of his magnum opus.

He was eager and apprehensive all at once and, as such, in times like these, he sought refuge away from his troops and staff and especially away from Kylo Ren. If Hux wanted to have an uninterrupted contemplative session where only _he_ was in his head then Hux had to stay as far away from Kylo as possible; his lover had a penchant for over sharing and over stepping boundaries at the most inopportune of times. Hux needed to smoke and think—think and plan for what would come next; for every possible mishap and mistake.

As if summoned by the mere thought of his name, Kylo appears beside the General, walking almost silently to his side, and pausing. Hux turns his head slightly to the other man and notes that Kylo’s helmet is conspicuously absent. Hux takes this opportunity to admire Kylo’s profile from this close up.

The man had sinfully long lashes—inky and black against pale white—that seemed to cast long shadows even in the dim light of dusk; his nose slightly crooked—as though it had been broken multiple times—and overly large but not unpleasant; a strong jaw; full, shell pink lips, a long face dotted with dark moles. The overall effect of Kylo Ren’s face was dizzying, it was quaintly beautiful Hux decides, and sometimes he resents the effect it has on him. Sometimes—most times—he wishes he could punch the smugness off that pretty face.

Tearing his gaze from Kylo’s illuminated profile, Hux shoves his hand roughly into his pocket, rooting around for his lighter and cigarette case and as his hand withdraws, he catches the skin of a knuckle on an errant buckle or some such metallic object on his uniform, the skin splitting open. Undeterred, Hux lights up his cigarette quickly and takes a long drag, holding the smoke in until his lungs begin to burn.

“You’re bleeding,” Kylo comments after a few minutes and Hux turns to look at him, finally; blowing smoke into his face before replying with a smirk.

“Yes, I’m quite aware,” Hux shrugs before taking the stub of the still lit cigarette and stubbing it out on the bleeding wound. Hux doesn’t even flinch as the flesh sizzles, the slight smell of burnt flesh wafts as the wound is cauterized; blackened and charred around the edges. Kylo stares briefly, eyes widening slightly but face still impassive.

Hux raises his hand slightly and grimaces at the rivulets of blood running down the back of his hand and staining his uniform; blood, thankfully undetectable on black clothing.

“Well, this is rather unprofessional,” Hux comments lightly.

Reaching for Hux’s hand, Kylo wraps his long fingers around Hux’s wrist and brings the hand up to his mouth to lick over the small streams of blood, tracing the paths across Hux’s skin with the tip of his tongue until he reaches the source, kissing and laving his tongue over the charred skin.

“What are you doing?” Hux asks breathily; a surge of heat in the pit of his stomach almost stealing his voice.

“I’ve heard stories…about how kissing is supposed to alleviate the pain,” Kylo replies, lips still moving over the abused flesh, sending pleasant shivers running down Hux’s spine. “You could say, I’m being,” Kylo pauses briefly to kneel before the General and press a searing kiss to his hand once more, “considerate.”

Kylo looks up at Hux through lowered lashes and brings Hux’s hand closer to his face, lays the palm against his cheek to cup his jaw and he leans into the touch. “Even your heat feels like power,” Kylo whispers almost reverent, “I want to feel it, in me, around me.”

Hux’s knees almost buckle as Kylo backs him up against a wall and gets to work unzipping the General’s fly quickly and shoving his pants and underwear down to bunch up at his thighs.

Kylo leans in closer, completely ignoring Hux’s swollen leaking cock and nips roughly at one sharp jutting hipbone, sucking bruises in a line below Hux’s navel all the way to the other hipbone to give it the same treatment. By the time Kylo is satisfied with his work, Hux’s skin is a canvas of mottled blues and blacks and sickly looking greens that contrast beautifully with Hux’s pale skin and fiery hair and both of them know he’ll have these marks for days to come.

At some point Hux had begun panting, his head falling back on a soundless moan and one hand slipping into Kylo’s hair and yanking roughly on the silky strands, eliciting a whine from Kylo’s throat. Hux needed more, his cock pulsing and growing impossibly harder, he needed so much.

Sensing Hux’s desperation, Kylo finally— _finally—_ wraps his fingers around the base of the shaft and ducks down to swirl his tongue around the crown and is rewarded immediately with Hux’s stuttered moan and fingers tightening in his hair, urging him on.

Taking that as his initiative, Kylo wraps his lips over the tip and sucks firmly, pulling off with a wet pop and tracing the vein on the underside of the shaft with the tip of his tongue. He pulls back to pull the shaft into his mouth once more, sucking, increasing the pressure and hollowing out his cheeks as he bobs his head steadily on Hux’s cock.

Hux felt as though he were on fire, everything was hot, his eyelids were heavy as he fought to keep them from closing completely, from depriving him of the slight of Kylo Ren on his knees for Hux, his full lips stretched obscenely around his cock, his thick eyelashes—shinning slightly with tears—resting against his high cheekbones, a smear of blood on the side of his mouth that makes Hux’s hips stutter forward in a rough thrust.

Kylo relaxes his throat and moves both his hands to Hux’s thighs, pulling him in and urging him to thrust, to fuck into Kylo’s welcoming mouth. Hux takes the hint and slides both of his hands into Kylo’s hair, fisting the strands at the back of his head and giving an experimental thrust that makes Kylo’s jaw go slack.

Hux doesn’t hold back, thrusting roughly into the warm heat of Kylo’s mouth—it’s overwhelming, the blissful wet heat enveloping his cock with perfect pressure. Hux pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting back in and holding Kylo’s head steady as he forces more of his cock down Kylo’s throat—the wet heat constricting around him is perfection itself and Hux moans out Kylo’s name among a series of pleas and unintelligible sounds.

There were stars sparking behind Kylo’s eyelids as he chokes on Hux’s dick, the light-headedness just this side of pleasant—a kind of weightless floating before Hux pulls out and the world rushes back in full clarity as Kylo is able to breathe again.

Hux continues to use Kylo’s mouth, his thrusts getting increasingly more erratic, his hips stutter once and then twice out of rhythm and with a shout he’s coming, spilling into Kylo’s mouth as he works him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop.

Kylo sits back on his heels, licking his swollen and abused lips, still achingly hard as he looks up at Hux through heavy eyelids, lazy with pleasure.

Hux takes a few moments to collect himself, eyes closed, body sagging back against the wall as he shoves his pants back up and zips them up absently. Once he feels himself sufficiently recovered, Hux fists his hand in Kylo’s hair once more; yanking his head back roughly and biting at his lips, Kylo opens up beautifully, the kiss is more a battle of teeth and tongues but it’s passion and romance and everything they can only get from one another. It's love for the likes of them.

Still ravaging Kylo’s mouth, Hux places the heel of his boot against Kylo’s still clothed cock, applying steadily increasing pressure as he grinds the heel more forcefully into Kylo’s erection; feeling the heat of Kylo’s breath against his lips as he gasps brokenly, moans out Hux’s name like a prayer.

Hux kisses along the seams of Kylo’s lips—licking away the blood at the side of his mouth—down to his neck, sucking and biting the delicate skin leaving a pattern of splotchy raw red that given time would surely bruise and sting for days, hidden underneath Kylo’s robes and helmet. Hux kisses up Kylo’s neck, nipping at Kylo’s earlobe and increasing the pressure as he grinds his boot harder against Kylo.

“Come for me.” Hux whispers into Kylo’s ear before sucking the delicate lobe into his mouth and Kylo is lost—completely undone, as he comes in his pants moaning Hux’s name among expletives and praise.

Kylo comes down slowly, eyes still closed and Hux soothing the ache to his abused scalp before hauling him up with surprising strength.

“Come on, Ren, we’re going back to our quarters. We both need rest.” Hux cajoles lightly, making sure the Knight is steady on his feet and requires no aid before releasing him.

“Your hand…you should go to the medbay.” Kylo says blearily, taking a step closer to Hux and lacing their fingers together.

Hux raises a sarcastic brow.

“I’m fine, Ren, and I’ll be positively elated once we _finally_ get to bed.” Hux replies.

Too tired to argue with Hux’s stubbornness, they make their way to their quarters side by side, intertwined hands hidden by the folds of billowing black fabric that seemed to blur together into one mass.

Once in their rooms, they strip off their clothes quickly, not even bothering with a shower before collapsing onto the bed in a jumbled heap of intertwined limbs. Worry of any kind far from their minds as they both fall asleep as soon as their eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
